User talk:Sweetrose098
Welcome Hi, welcome to 39 Clues Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Rosemary page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mermaidgirl45 (Talk) 01:23, May 5, 2010 Re:I Need Help Hello, I am Sweetrose098. You see, I'm a rookie when it comes to writing articles. Can you please answer a few of my questions: Do I have to have links? I want to write an article about the clue in Book 8. Is it OK to write it even though Book 8 has only been released recently? Can I like edit for spelling and grammar errors? Thank you! Sweetrose09 :Hi Sweetrose! It's okay if you you're new, because everyone is! =) :1.) Links are really great, because if someone is looking around, they want to have more information, they can just click on it. It's like letting them know, "Hey, we have more information, here!" I'm not going to have a fit if there's a page without links, I promise, ;D but it does help to have some. If you go to Special Pages, then Dead-End Pages, it lists all pages that, well, are dead ends. They don't lead anywhere. I need to check that again, but we shouldn't have that many. =) So, basically, yeah, links are great, but if you don't have any, then it's okay. =) :2.) You can write any article, you want, as long as it's not like something about unicorns and cupcakes. =) As long as it pertains to the 39 Clues, you can create it. I actually have kinda template and form for clue pages, just so they're easier to make and read, and so all the clues pages look alike. =) But, I can put that in later. Right now, I'm just trying to collect data. =) :3.) Please, please, please edit for spelling and grammar errors! =D I'm just trying to sort everything, so I often just cut and paste. I kinda try to go through pages, but there's just so much. =) Any help would be great! :Thanks so much for helping! I really appreciate it. =) If you have any questions or need some help with something, please let me know. =) I'll see you around the wikia! 15:08, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:I Need Help =) Hey Sweetrose! =) First, it's not a big deal if you don't log in. It's totally fine. The users are just to kinda help concentrate information, so it's a little easier, but it's not a big deal. If you click the "Remember Me" option, it'll automatically log you in on your computer. That's what I do. =) Also, the pictures of the cards. I get them from the website, but whatever picture works. You can scan them into your computer and upload them or you can take a picture on the 39 Clues Website. If you scan them, please save them as a JPG. That way the picture is sharper and clearer. =) If you take it from the website, just press the PrtScn (Print Screen) button at the top of your keyboard to take a picture of the card. I always enlarge it so you have more details. Then just crop it in Paint or some other program, and save it as a JPG. Then you can upload it. =) Whichever way works best, you pick. If you need any help at all, or just more information on how to do it, then please let me know. =) Thanks so much for those articles! =D Mermaidgirl45 03:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello Again I need help for the clue cards ( like the ones in " My Clues" section). I noticed that we have some in this website. Where did you get it and how did you upload it here?? Thx! Sweetrose098 13:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) : Hey Sweetrose! =) What I did is watched the video, and decide at what point made the best picture. Then, I'd watch it again and take the picture. (You can take a picture of whatever's on your screen by pressing the PrtScn button at the top right. It won't actually print it, though, I promise). Sometimes, I'd watch it a couple of times if I got the timing wrong, but I'm a perfectionist. Just go with whatever you think is best. :Then, to upload a picture, press Upload a New Image on the left. Please, please save it as a JPG. It just makes everything easier. If you don't then it's fine, but if you remember, please do. =) Just enter a name. I just do Honey.jpg or Rosemary.jpg, because I could never remember what KLSJFLIUSGLJSLDKFJLS.jpg is. =) Haha Anyway, you just click Upload. You can fill out the summary and categories if you want, or I can. I'm really behind in my watchlist, so I'm trying to get everything up to date, but whatever works for you. Thanks so, so, so much for helping! =D :Also, if you don't mind, can you think of any upcoming events to add to the News Section on the front page? Thanks! =) Mermaidgirl45 13:49, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Uploading an Image =) Hmm... Did you press Choose File? =) And, you can just respond underneath this post, so we don't have to be flipping back and forth between our talk pages. =) Mermaidgirl45 14:27, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :No, I didn't. Is that the Browse button on the right? Or is it something totally different? :Sweetrose098 14:33, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep! =D It's the one that says Choose File, the gray one. If you saved it on Desktop or My Pictures or a folder or whatever, then you can just click it and there you go. =) Mermaidgirl45 17:31, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I know how to doit now! But, the Print Screen somehow takes the entire screen, not just the card. I don't have an editing program or Paint so I dont know how do you "erase" it until the card is the only thing left. Plz help me! Thx! :::Sweetrose098 23:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmmm... Well, I don't really know. =)You want to upload the whole picture and I edit it on my computer? =) I can save the picture on the wiki, edit it, and reload it. =) Only if it's not too much trouble. I don't want to bother you. =) Mermaidgirl45 00:12, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::The Licensing thing? Don't worry about that. =) Just leave it empty. =) Thanks so much for uploading! I'll edit it, and have it right back. =D Mermaidgirl45 00:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Talk Pages Idea Hey, Sweetrose! =D I was just wondering about something. You know how you have to flip back and forth between the pages? I was wondering if we could just have the whole conversation on one talk page. You could maybe watch it through your watchlist. =) Let me know what you think. It was just an idea so it would be easier to keep track of the conversation. =) Mermaidgirl45 00:55, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, that's fine! But the question is, which talk page should we use?? :Sweetrose098 03:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :P.S. Did you get my message? ::Whichever one has the beginning conversation on it. =) If I post a question on your talk page, then it would be like you respond on there, then I do, then you do, etc. Or if you put a comment on my page, then I answer on mine, then you answer. I've seen some other wiki's do this, and it looks like it might work. =) ::Also, I got your message. =) I replied on my talk page. =) ::Anyway, if you don't think it'll work or it's too confusing for new users, please let me know! =D Mermaidgirl45 12:29, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Just Saying Hi! =) Hi Sweetrose! I know I haven't been on at all, and I'm really sorry. I'm going to try to get on more. We're now on summer break, so I'll have a lot more time. =) Anyway, you're doing a great job on the Clue pages! They look great! =D See you 'round! Mermaidgirl45 21:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you very much! I'm so glad you're back:) Can you please do me a favor? Some of the clue pictures I have don't exactly fit in the template like yours. It made it too small. Can you fix it? Thank you=)!! :Sweetrose098 00:16, June 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, I'll get right on it! =) Let me know if there is anything else! =D Mermaidgirl45 17:49, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Madrigal Serum The Madrigal Serum is a combination of the clues that are considered Cahill on the website. These are Madeleine's clues, so hence the Madrigal Serum. Canucksfan97 18:11, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Replying Those Tomas will believe anything. Did you hack into their archives yet? As odd as they are, they can be very funny. Look at "10 ways to know if you're an Ekat". Thanks for the information. I'll have to look into at least starting a page on Mary-Todd Holt... Have you noticed that everyone in the family is named after a president of the USA? Agent WindFire 21:19, June 14, 2010 (UTC) New Ideas? Hey, Sweetrose! =) I have a few ideas and I wanted to see what you thought. What I thought we could do to help get the Wiki going a bit is to create "Missions" for users that'll help clean up the wiki. Like, have a mission where people can sign up and, say, fill out character pages or create pages for cards. Or, maybe have a different mission each week for everyone to focus on? We could maybe give assignments in secret code or something awesome that'll make it a lot of fun. =) Also, what do you think about a monthly scavenger hunt? Around the site? Anyway, thanks so much! Let me know what you think! =) Mermaidgirl45 19:53, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :I think this is a great idea! It sounds fun and it has a kind of a 39 clues atmosphere. Yes, I think we should do a different mission every week. That will keep them going and wanting more. I like the assignments given in secret codes or something because they will be tempted to solve them! Scavenger hunts are really awesome, but how do we do that? Oh yeah, maybe we can give badges and points for those who completed the missions? But, those aren't out yet. I've seen some in the Sonny with a Chance wiki, and it looked totally awesome. Maybe you should ask the wikia central because it was in their Spring Updates. Sweetrose098 20:16, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, awesome! Thanks! Do you think we should have something on the front page about it? And, what do you think the first should be? I'm not sure, but I was thinking about the Card Chart. Of course, that's huge. . . Also, on the Harry Potter wiki they have projects. Kinda like that. We should have a catchy name for each of ours. ;D Ooh! Also, what if we did it by branch? And maybe have a prize every month for the winning branch? 03:39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Mermaid, your ideas are awesome! It is a great idea to post it on the front page so they know what's going on. The Card Chart does need a little help, but wouldn't it be overwhelming to the users? It needs a LOT of expanding, so how about save it for later? It would be also great if we did it by branch, but.....that kind of has a downside to it. If too many people pick one branch, and all the other branches don't have a lot, wouldn't that be an unfair disadvantage? But this is just my opinion. It's all up to you to decide. Sweetrose098 06:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, you're absolutely right. =) It is a bit much. What about... the list of locations? Or CliqueMe profiles? Those could use some work. =) What do you think? =) And, you're definitely right about the branches, too... Hmm... How about if we did it by just teams, and not branches? Like the seven on the hunt! We could have a Wizard Team, a Holt Team! And, we could have 39 contests! =D Do you think that would work? =) Mermaidgirl45 14:46, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also, I created like a page where we can all us users can chat about this here. Could you reply there? Thanks so much, Sweetrose! =) Mermaidgirl45 14:55, July 14, 2010 (UTC) MaxR Hi Sweetrose the hunger games is in australia but my neareast library has already given it to someone else but as soon as i get the book ill read it and poste a review on the page thanks for youre support Max Hey, Sweetrose. =) Hey, Sweetrose. =) I know I haven't been on much at all. I thought I could make more time, but I didn't realize how crazy school is. I'm really sorry, but I don't know if I can keep editing on the Wiki. I'm an admin right now, and I'm trying to figure out how to make you guys admins too. That way you can delete and move pages and work with the new badges. I'm really sorry. I'll try to edit when I can, but I'm taking the PSAT soon and it's just a lot right now. I'm going to create a new page for new users to know a little bit more about this wiki and editing and stuff. I'll put a link on your talk page when I'm done. I'll try to edit, but I don't think I will be able to for a while. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know and say sorry. =) Thank you so much for everything you've done so far for this wiki. It's come SO far from before, and it's looking really great and really growing! I'm letting Agent WindFire know, too. =) I'll be back in a bit. Thanks! [[User:Mermaidgirl45|'mermaid'girl45]] 03:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Mermaid! Sorry to hear that you can't edit as much anymore. That's really OK, especially now that school is here. It must be stressful considering with the load of homework we get. I can still visit this wiki too, since I'm only in junior high and there's not really much homework. Let me know if you need any help=) 14:53, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Oops! I didn't know I was logged out.Sweetrose098 14:55, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Page Cleanup Sweetrose, I've got a page that is in real need of cleaning up and I'm terrible at it. Just look at the page and you'll understand. The page is 'Wormwood'. Owlish Re:Page Cleanup What exactly do you want me to clean up? It looks fine by me. Sweetrose098 13:26, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Template of the 39 clues wiki teams help Help! I don't have the template thing for the mini madrigals can you teach me on how to make one ?